Darkness Within
by Patched Heart
Summary: Chester is an average boy. He loves Touhou, a bit of a perv, and he knows a hell lot about myths. However, due to a certain gap youkai, he enters the real Gensokyo and causes an incident. Now he is what he always wanted to be. A hero. Or is he? Will his artificially gained powers aid him or will it cause his ultimate demise?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"C'mon, dodge DODGE!" Bullets streamed over the screen as a small sprite of Hakurei Reimu tried to dodge them frantically. Sweat poured down my face. This was it. This was Flandre's last spell card. If I survive this then I'll…

Pichuun ~! A bullet rammed into poor little Reimu. She exploded into a bunch of power squares. "ARRRGH!" I screamed in frustration. "What the Snapples! I was so close!" I raged. Hard. "I spent three. THREE ENTIRE DAYS to try and get to you Flannie! THREE FRIGGIN' DAYS OF MY LIFE! AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!?" I screamed at the computer. I slammed my head against the screen in frustration. The moment my head made contact with the screen, I felt dizzy. "Whoa." So… swirly. Ugh. I felt a rapid spinning sensation, then my world went dark.

"A human! How delicious~"

I felt a hand press against my chest and something wet and slimy against my cheeks. I slowly pried my eyes open. Light flooded my vision. I blinked rapidly trying to get my eyes to stop hurting and watering.

"Oh? The human is crying? I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet~! Does me simply tasting your cheeks hurt? Humans are so fragile…"

My eyes shot open at those words. I sat up so suddenly, I threw whoever that was off my body. My cheeks were wet, from my attacker licking me or my tears, I didn't know. The ground felt damp. Then I realized, it was raining. Dazed, I stood up quickly and ran. It was unclear which direction I ran in, I just sprinted for my life. Splash splash splash splash splash. Judging from the footsteps, the person or creature that had topped me earlier was a lot faster than I had expected. It overtook me quickly, tackled me and drove onto my knees. I felt its teeth around my left ear. I froze from sheer terror.

"Oh no no no human. You have it all wrong. Prey do not escape their hunter. You will not escape me." It whispered almost tenderly in my ear. The thing chuckled. It had a feminine, childish voice. "Ufufufu!"

"Let go of me! Get off! Go away!" I screamed. Of course, if she (I was sure it was a girl) was really intent on making me her dinner, those words were pretty useless.

"Okay." Weight lifted off my back and I fell backwards and hit mud. Rain splashed onto my face, washing it clean of any dirt and mud that had gotten on me while I was running.

"Huh?" I sat up. She had actually gotten off? I glanced around trying to locate the attacker. Sitting in front of me was a young girl. She couldn't have been any more than around the age of ten or nine. She had short blond hair, a light complexion, and big eyes. Her eyes. They were deep scarlet. Round red orbs that stares into your soul. Red like ripe ground cherries. Red like perfect splatters of blood. Needless to say, I was entranced by her eyes. She cocked her head to the side and grinned at me, snapping me out of my trance. She leaned closer to me. A bit too close actually.

"I like you." She grinned, but not a normal grin. Her lips suddenly peeled back, showing shining needle-sharp fangs. She resembled a tiger flashing its teeth at an opponent. Or future meal. She opened her mouth wide - jaw unhinging unnaturally - as if to swallow me whole. I backed away on all fours as fast humanly possible. She advanced on me, step after agonizing step, purposefully taking her sweet time, her mouth an endless dark cave full of deadly spikes.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. "Somebody help me! Anybody! Somebody call the police!" My mind was clouded with terror and fear. I ran in a blinded, almost drunken state, as my field of vision was blocked by the downpour and mud. I tried to wipe my eyes clean in order to see where I am going, but instead, my efforts just made thing worse (I had a lot of mud on my arms and hands). Eventually, after what seemed like forever of blind running, I heard a thud, felt pain at my forehead, and fell backwards. The rain splashed on my face, drenching me even more if that were possible.

Again, I felt pressure on my chest. I gasped. She – that demon – whatever it was - is really heavy. My breath was forced out of my lungs. She leaned over, blocking enough rain for me to open my eyes safely. I pried them open and the first thing I saw where her blood red eyes and that horrific grin on her face. I reached for something, anything, to grab onto. Anything to hoist myself up and deliver me from this demoness. That's when I made one of the biggest mistakes in my life. I reached up and grabbed hold of the strange red ribbon dangling from a lock of her hair. She noticed and her grin grew even wider until it looked like her face was split in half by a black wound. Her eyes glowed like twin stars. "Do it, my dear human. Pull the ribbon off for me and I'll let you go free." Her voice sounded different than her former child-like one. It was deeper, more mature, and it echoed a bit.

At that point, I was so scared, all rational thoughts fled my mind. Now, I was only filled with the instinct to survive. So I did as I was told. I gave the red and white ribbon a sharp yank. It slid off smoothly, but at that moment, I felt a surge of electricity run through my body. I jerked around violently several times as if I were having a seizure. I laid limp on the cold, wet earth. The only sounds I heard before losing consciousness were distant laughing and the sound of rain splashing all around.

"This guy caused all this?!"

"Yeah."

"Humans seems to cause all the trouble these days."

"Is that supposed to mean something Remilia Scarlet?"

People….talking? What? Where am I? What happened to that demoness? I sat up slowly. "Wha?

"Hey the little troublemaker is awake."

I spotted two figures sitting nearby. At first, my vision was a little blurry, but when it cleared, I realized they were 2 girls. Hakurei Reimu and Remilia Scarlet. "Remi-chan and Reimu-san?"

Remilia spoke. "He knows my nickname!"

Reimu rolled her eyes. "Yukari must've gapped in another Touhou fan."

"Wait." I made eye contact with both of them, even though making eye contact with Remilia was a bit uncomfortable. "So you're saying, I'm ACTUALLY IN GENSOKYO?!"

Remilia laughed. "The one and only."

"Then this must be…"

"Hakurei Shrine." They both said together.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Are you sure you guys are not cosplayers?" I asked suspiciously. "If you are, you're really good."

Remilia looked at Reimu for an explanation. "Hey Reimu, what's cosplay?"

Reimu rolled her eyes. "Something that outsiders do that is utterly stupid."

Remilia chortled. "Such as?"

"Would you believe it if I said there are people who go to meetings and conventions dressed up as us?"

Remilia's eyes lit up. She then struck a pose. "It's only natural they do that. I mean, I AM the most charismatic person I know. Of course humans would want to imitate me." She laughed loudly. "But it is futile! They would never become as fabulous as I!" For a moment, I could've sworn Remilia sparkled like Edward Cullen.

Reimu rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said. 'See what I have to put up with every day?' I nodded silently. She nodded back.

"Hey! What are you guys nodding to each other for?! Are you mocking my charisma?!" Remilia demanded angrily.

Reimu rolled her eyes once more. "No Remilia-sama. We would NEVER even think of doing such a thing."

"Why you little-!"

Remilia pounced and tackled Reimu. Upon seeing that spectacle, my chest suddenly tightened to the point where I couldn't breathe. My vision blurred and the world spun around me. As I collapsed into darkness, I realized, if this keeps up, I'm going to die.


	2. Chapter 1-5 (One and a Half)

**CHAPTER 1.5**

**Hello readers! Patch here. I want to thank you all for reading my story and I hope you've enjoyed it! I am very busy these past few days, so I won't be uploading often, but I know the pain of having to wait for a next chapter so I'll try my best. Stick with me please! Also, this story is my debut on this site, so reviews and critiques are greatly welcome! And don't forget that I take suggestions! Thank you once again!**

**Note: This is a sort of joke chapter. Doesn't hold much of the plot in it. Just a filler, but still I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" My world was blank. Or more accurately speaking, it was pitch black. Almost. The darkness was barely distinguishable, but it danced and swirled around me. I was outright scared. And to add to my suffering, not only was I frightened out of my wits, an indescribable cold found its way into my body. It was not a cold-cold sensation, but a chilling freeze that made my very core shiver. Something flew past me at an alarming speed. 'A-am I being attacked?!' I stuttered in my mind. As fast as the item streaked past me, it stopped abruptly in front of me. 'A stop sign…?'<p>

It was a full length stop sign complete with the metal pole. However, instead of the classic "STOP" on the actual sign, it was simply a large red "Y". At the bottom of the metal shaft, there were wires sticking out crazily, extending into every direction, giving the sign the impression of being pulled out of the ground. Y… stop sign… darkness… oh dear lord. "Yukari." I breathed.

"Ohohohoho!" I heard the sound of laughing, but there was no one to be seen. The darkness seemed to spin faster, if possible. "He recognizes me." A pompous, husky female voice said.

"HE can hear you talking about him." I retorted.

"Fiery little one aren't you. It's quite alright. I like them feisty."

What she said reminded me of a line from a show whose name I can't quite remember. "What do you want?" I snapped half-angrily. Being the avid Touhou fan I am, I knew just how deceiving Yukari can be. A mastermind and a trickster, she was someone to respect, fear, and be aware of. I instantly regretted my being snappy at her as she could easily gap me into oblivion.

"I like your temper."

"Please stop trying to dodge my question."

"What was your question again?"

"I asked you what you want from me."

The darkness stopped to swirl for a moment, giving me the impression of Yukari thinking. "So you know about Gensokyo?"

"Yeah, but this is the first time I've been here. I've always wanted to come over, ya know."

The darkness started to move again. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to come over?"

Now, it was my turn to ponder. "Well, I guess I just want a little more than a screen." I flexed my toned-but-still-small muscles. "And I need to workout."

She laughed again with that annoying "Ohohohohoho."

"So which character have you been fantasizing about?" she teased.

"I fantasize about.." I stopped myself in time. It was impossible, but I swore my face grew warmer. "Why do you want to know?!" I demanded angrily.

"Oh…you know… reasons. Also, who do you ship?"

"Alice and Marisa."

"High five me too."

"You ship your own friends?"

"…..Maybe?" She sounded playful. "Who do you ship me with?"

"That's it. I'm done talking to you."

"Aww. He was so interesting too."

"Stop talking about me in third person!"

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the Nightbug bite."

"Good one."

"Thanks." She seem proud of herself for making such a pun. I think I like Yukari better now. I love puns and she ships the same thing I do. Maybe we're not so different after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hello everyone! Here it is. The second chapter of the story! (Filler not included) **

**I really like the aspect of romance in my stories, but shipping an OC with a cannon just doesn't seem right to me. I dunno, might just be me. So in order make up for it, I made a second OC! Meet Aoi the blue-haired bunny! She's a little naughty, but is the main love interest of the main character! She is studying under Reisen and so is 57 other bunnies. Anyway, I am taking suggestions for further OCs in my story! Feel free to suggest! Don't forget to include a description of your OC! Thank you all so much! Stick with me and the story please! Thanks once again!**

* * *

><p>Someone… was prodding my side. With something a bit sharp too. My side suddenly felt warm…then wet. My eyes were rudely pried open. Light flooded into my vision, causing me to go blind for a few moments. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I noticed that another pair of pretty red eyes were staring into mine. I looked around and realized that a bunny-girl's face was dangerously close to me. "Uwaaaa!" I shouted. Her sudden appearance startled me and we both crashed into each other painfully. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I moaned while clutching my forehead.<p>

The bunny girl was sitting on the floor, clearly in a state of pain as well. "Jeez! What was that for? I looked after you for the entire night, no rest, and this is how you repay me?!"

I was about to apologize, but she looked up at me and grinned. I couldn't help but smile back, as it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. By now, I've gotten a good view of her. She had sky-blue silky hair that reached to her waist and two fluffy-looking bunny ears that stayed upright instead of drooping forward. It was like a combination of Reisen's ears and Tewi's ears. I felt my face grow warm. "I-I-I-I-I I'm s-so sorry!" I stammered.

She seemed to glare at me, but quickly stood up and said, "I wouldn't be sitting up if I were you."

At this point, I realized my hand wasd sopping wet with something. I looked at it. "Blood?" Being a guy who can't stand the sight of blood, I felt faint. God, I'm such a sissy. "Wha?!" I looked at the bunny for an explanation.

She walked over, placed her hand on my forehead gently, and pressed. "I said get down you silly Gappy." Her hand felt soothingly cold.

I did as I was told. "So I'm a gappy huh?" A gappy was an outsider gapped in by Yukari. "That explains a lot."

The bunny smiled. "Anyway, sorry about the blood. My fault."

"Eh?!"

She giggled. "I'm trying to learn the arts of the blade, but it isn't coming along well. Heh. Sorry buddy." She looked sheepish.

I glared at her the best I could. "YOU USED ME FOR TARGET PRACTICE?!" I screamed. I instantly regretted it as a bullet of pain shot up my side. I clutched the bloody side and groaned.

Seeing this, the bunny instantly dropped her sheepish grin and rushed to my side. "OhmagoshsirIamsosorry! Iwon'tdoitagainIpromise! Pleasedon'thateme!" she rushed. Her words were melded together. She leaned her head against my chest. "If only Eirin-sama or Reisen-sensei were still around!" she lamented.

I blushed at her actions. She was one bold bunny. Wait. Still around? I patted her head comfortingly. "What do you mean, still around? Are they dead?"

She lifted her head from my chest and pouted. "Of course not. How could they possibly die? Eirin-sama is immortal and so is Reisen-sensei."

"Reisen is immortal?!"

"She stole some Hourai Elixir in an accidental kiss with Mokou-kun."

"What?! She and Mokou kissed?! The Elixir can be transferred through kisses?! WHAT?!"

The bunny shrugged. "I don't know the full story, but she was attempting to calm down the Princess and kissed Mokou by accident. Mokou's flames burned her to ash, but moments later, she resurrected because the kiss had done its damage."

This was news. I think I ship them now. Ding. They are now officially on my ship list. "Also, catch me up bunny-chan. How many years has it been since the Imperishable Night event?" I knew the theories about time lapses in Gensokyo. Time to test that theory out.

She looked at me confused. "What?"

"You know, when Eirin creates a fake moon in order to try and hide from the moon soldiers."

She clapped. "Oh! You mean the Night of the Glass Moon! It's been several years. It happened a year before I was born."

I narrowed my eyes. "And you are how old?" Dammit. If she is too young, there's no way I can date her. She is really cute and pretty. Plus, she is very bold.

"I'm 15."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was 15 as well. "So Imperishable – I mean, Night of the Glass Moon happened sixteen years ago. Damn." I attempted to stretch, but recoiled from the pain. "Is the Original Reimu still alive?"

"Original? Reimu Hakurei? She has always been around." She said nonchalantly.

"How? Isn't she human?"

She looked at me annoyed. "Look sir. I do not know everything about Gensokyo history okay? The only reason I chose to study surgery and medicine under Reisen-sensei is because I failed every single one of Keine-sensei's history mumbo-jumbo classes. So stop asking questions." Her rabbit ears were fluffed up and quivered in agitation.

I bowed my head the best I can. "Sorry bunny-chan. I didn't know."

"Well I don't blame you. How can I expect gappies to everything? Even if you are a "fan"."

"Well I-"

"And my name is not "Bunny-chan." It's Aoi. It means blue."

"Oh. I never knew."

"Of course you never knew. You can speak Japanese only with the help of barrier magic. You can understand the basics, but names and such, you can't understand. Plus, the moment you step out of the border, you lose the skill. Heck, you might even forget my name."

Seemed legit. "Wait, but you said blue. Your name is the word for blue isn't it? How come I could understand that?"

"My name is a name. A color is a color. Two different things."

"I don't quite get it, but sure."

"You're not the bright one are you." She smiled and leaned closer. I blushed furiously. "Go to sleep."

"No."

She looked offended. "Fine then. I'll just have to get you some of my…special treatment." She smiled playfully at me and tapped my nose lightly twice with the tip of her index finger.

"Wha wha wha wha-!?" my face felt uncomfortably hot. I tried to hold my bloodied hands up to shield me from this lustful bunny, but both my arms were held down. "Please get off…" I said as gentlemanly as possible.

The bunny hopped back. "Ahaha! Your face! It's as red as a tomato! Hahahaha! What did you think I was gonna do? Hahaha!" She leaned closer again. "You pervert." She whispered into my ear and backed away. "Also, Pervert-chan, we have to get you some treatment for that bloody side."

Oh yeah. My side. I looked down to check if it was still bleeding. It lessened, but was still trickling out quite a lot. "Well you stabbed me so you have to take care of it." Then I realized, the wound doesn't hurt much. "Wait, how come my wound doesn't hurt? How am I not dead from a stab from a dagger?"

She looked at me strangely. "I didn't stab you with a dagger. I used a scalpel. Besides, it wasn't really a stab. More like a cut. And also, it doesn't hurt because while you were asleep, I injected painkillers inside your body. Until it wears off, you can't feel any intense pain. But simple pain like this," she flicked me. "You can feel."

I rubbed my forehead and grumbled, "Ow. Jesus Christ."

"Jesus? Who's that? Like Byakuren?"

"No. It's someone." I paused and realized that she never told me what she meant by 'If only Reisen and Eirin were still here.' I asked her.

She glared at me as if I were the cause of all of Gensokyo's problems. "They are off on an incident."

"Incident? What happened?"

"You HAPPENED!" she screamed. The bunny just utterly exploded. It escalated so quickly, it took me a while to process. She looked mad and disappointed at the same time. Even her ears were laid back like an aggravated animal.

"What did I do?! I just got here!" I screamed back. I tried to ignore the pain from my side.

She shook with effort from trying to keep her anger in. "You released the Darkness Youkai from her sleep!"

Oh. Maybe I was the cause of Gensokyo's current problems.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Salutations everyone! I'm back with a longer-than-usual chapter! There is not much to say about this chapter except that this is where you learn a bit more about Chester. Also, it is where the actual fighting starts. Thanks! Stick around for the next chapter! I thank you all for reading this!**

* * *

><p>"Rumia is awake?!" I exclaimed in alarm. "How?! Why-" The demoness. The RIBBON. No. No no no no no no no no no NO! I RELEASED RUMIA?! THE DEMONESS WAS RUMIA?! My internal voice was screaming and my mind was a mixture of frantic-ness, panic, and a dash of HOLY-MOTHER-OF-CHICKENCOWS-WHAT-THE-FUGDESICLE-IS-THIS-ness.<p>

Aoi seemed to notice my inner instability and the bunny's status switched from mad to concern. "Hey…we need to patch up the cut in your side, so just stay put." Her voice was soft. She shuffled over to a wall cabinet, opened it, and took out a set of dangerous looking tools. One of them looked like a pair of weird, thin pliers with rounded ends made of black glass. The other utensils in her hands were a rag (thankfully clean), a bottle of alcohol, a match (I was quite worried about that one) and a bottle of some kind of serum. The serum glowed bright red and the light was visible; even through the thick bottle. The bottle was labeled: Dragon Blood [USE WITH EXTREME CAUTION]. Aoi seemed hesitant about it. "Eirin-sama would murder me if I use too much, so don't move when I apply the blood. It's an extremely rare ingredient. This may hurt a bit, so bear with me and don't scream."

She first dripped a bit of dragon blood on the clean rag. Although it was just a single drop, the blood spread across the rag rapidly in a vein-like pattern. Soon, the entire rag was light red and glowy. She carefully set the bottle of Dragon Blood down on the counter. Aoi's dainty hands quivered as she dabbed at my wound with the rag. The pain that followed was so intense, it made my entire body go numb. I spasmed violently, causing Aoi to scream in alarm and drop the rag.

Unbeknownst to Aoi at the time, the rag on the floor started to flower from light red into a void-like darkness. The darkness started to spread from the spot the rag touched me and branched from that point on to cover the rest of the rag in the same vein-like pattern as the dragon blood. Soon, the entire rag was so dark, it hurt my eyes to look at it. It just sat on the sterile white floor; slowly pulsing dark light.

Immediately, I felt exhausted; so much that I felt like I was a hair short from dying. It was as if a great vacuum sucked all of my energy out. My field of vision started to branch into darkness just like the rag. In the distant, I heard Aoi screaming my new nickname. "Pervert-chan! Pervert-chan! P-e-v-e-r-t—C-h-a-n…P-e-r….v-e-r-t…C-h-a-n…P…e…..r…..v….e….r…..t…C….h…..a…..n"

Her voice was beginning to sound more and more distant, not unlike a long ago memory. Soon, it was getting more and more dragged out, with every syllable zoning in and out of my focus. Then, it was dead silent altogether.

A familiar darkness surrounded me. It swirled and danced, but this time, along with the darkness, there were hundreds upon hundreds on eyes. Green, red, yellow, black, and even pure white eyes were following my every movement. "Dammit Yukari. Again?!"

"Ohohohohohohoho! Hello Pervert-Chan." This time, however, Yukari actually showed herself. She looked like she was of European descent, but not as "pure blooded" as Remilia's look. She did not have her mob cap on, and her hair was messy. What more, she was in her pajamas. She had pale-ish skin, a busty figure, and full-ish red lips. Her eyes were almond shaped ones and her hands were well manicured. She was beautiful, but in a sharp, womanly way. "So, tell me. Who do you ship me with?"

"Are you seriously going to ask that?"

"Maaaayyyybe." She dragged out the "may" part. She floated closer to me. Nice job releasing Rumia, Pervert-chan."

"My name is not Pervert-chan. It's-"

"Chester Okamoto. Japanese-American. 15 and an average student. Loves to study mythology of all kinds. Wants a pet unicorn badly. Not native to japan and born in America. Mother is English. Father is unknown, but presumed to be Japanese. Father is in the American Navy. You've never met him, but only seen pictures of him. He is still alive, but never called or contacted your family in any way. You feel no love for this man. Your mother works as a nurse and makes…"

I cut her off. "How do you know all this? Have you been stalking me? Dude, that is NOT cool." I grumbled to Yukari. "Especially the unicorn part. How'd you know my childhood dream? That was PERSONAL, lady. Jesus Christ."

"I try to know as much as I can about my victim before I kidnap them. You were going to be cooked with fried tofu too." She pouted and puffed out her cheeks in a childish way.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. So you're saying I was just another potential meal?! Then why all this?!"

"Well, that was what was originally planned for you. But my gap was interfered with somehow." Her face darkened momentarily but went back to its original state quickly. "So instead of my house, you ended up in front of Remilia's mansion. Ran was going to fetch you, but Rumia got to you first. By then, I held Ran back so I can watch some fun and gap in another guy for food. You have a lot more potential in you I thought. I'm sorry for grouping you in with the SinSacks. You're perverted, but cool. Anyway, follow the yuukuri's example and take things easy for the next few days 'k? When this is all over, I'll send you back home like nothing happened. Besides, your poor mother is worried sick about you."

"Wait! But-"

"Seeya."

The darkness faded quickly and I awoke to the sound of sobbing. "I'm sorry Reisen-sensei! His body rejected the dragon blood and …. Oh it was horrible!" I decided to keep my eyes closed.

"It's alright Aoi. You did well today. You may go home and rest."

"But I can't just leave him here!"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

I felt a fleeting, cool sensation on my forehead. "Stay safe Pervert-chan." I then heard the sliding sound of a bamboo door.

"You can wake up and stop pretending now." Said a motherly, gentle voice.

Huh? I opened my eyes. "How'd you know I was faking sleep?" My eyes soon adjusted into focus and I recognized another bunny girl sitting across from me. She was in a dignified lab coat and had a maternal aura about her. Her ears were not fluffy, but rather long and upright. Her eyes were hypnotizing twin moons; they were probably what solidified red light would looked like. I couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. My mind got cloudy, then it started to hurt….

She seemed to notice me staring into her eyes. Her hands were like quicksilver as she quickly put on a pair of red-rimmed glasses. "Please do not stare into my eyes." She whispered. "It can lead to fatal results. Also, your rhythm of breath changed, so I knew you were only faking sleep. My assistant wasn't observant enough to pick up on that. Lucky you. If she did, she would've tackled you."

The glasses didn't go too well with her violet hair, but it did the job of thwarting the eyes of madness well. "Are you Reisen Undongein Inaba?"

A look of slight surprise passed her face so quickly, I wasn't sure it happened at all. "Why, yes. I am."

I looked her up and down. "You know, you're a lot more…how should I say this…mature than I had imagined you." Dammit. Reisen was a good deal older than me. I was hoping to date her, but she doesn't seem like the sexy bunny I thought she would be. I mean, she was sexy, but in an adult way.

She chuckled. It was a gentle soothing sound; quiet, but it got its point of disbelief across pretty well. "What did you think I was like?" she said with slight amusement in her voice.

I reached for my pocket to grab my phone, but it wasn't there. "Well, if I find a picture, I'll show you."

She chuckled again, but switched the topic. "I see you've met one of my apprentices."

"Aoi? She did mention something about studying under you."

"That's right. She is one of my many students."

"She's really bold."

Again with the gentle chuckle. "I've been told."

"Wait what?"

"It seemed that she has gotten several male bunnies to play into her palm. She once held the most valentine cards in Eientei record before another bunny broke the record. Her record was 49 cards in one day. The current one is 55 cards. That aside, many males confessed to her before." Her red eyes gleamed behind the glasses.

"Oh." Dammit. She might be taken. "Is…uh…she…."

"Yes she is a virgin and no she is not taken."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I am not going to even ask how she read my thoughts.

Reisen hands me a cup of water. As I drank, I suddenly realized I was still in the clinic. I sipped gingerly from the clean white cup. Reisen rested her head on one of her hands and smiled mischievously. "She is quite fond of you."

"PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT!" I spat my water out in surprise and looked sheepishly at Reisen. I then got up, walked to the sink (Nevermind the pain!), fetched some paper towels, and wiped up my mess. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" she asked innocently.

"By that she is quite fond of me."

"Oh! I meant that she likes you more than all the other males."

My face started to grow warm. "Eh?!" My hand moved to the spot on my forehead where I felt that cold sensation before waking up.

"Yep. She kissed you." Reisen got up, walked over to the side of my bed. "So tell me Pervert-Chan. What did you do to her that made her like you so much?"

"I…uh…."

Reisen frowned. "Don't tell me you took her virginity."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" I shouted. A flash of pain ran up my chest, but I was too occupied and embarrassed to notice such a thing.

Reisen laughed. It was a full laugh, not a chuckle, not a giggle, a laugh. It wasn't loud, but it was unrestrained. "I can see why she likes you." She lowered her laugh to a silent chuckle. "You're quite fun to tease."

Before I could give a retort, a silver haired woman walked into the room. "Undonge? What are you doing?" Reisen's bowed her head politely. The woman then turned her attention away from poor Reisen and looked straight at me. "And what do we have here?" She also had a maternal feel about her, but in a stern, strict way; unlike Reisen's feeling of calm and care. She held out her hand. Reisen grabbed a red clipboard and placed it on the woman's outstretched palm. The woman held the clipboard up to her face and seemed to read it with intense concentration; her stormy gray eyes sparkled with interest. However, when she got to the bottom of the page, her eyes widened and she looked at Reisen in surprise. "What is the meaning of this, Udonge?"

"Eirin-sama, our patient's body is seemingly possessed by a…thing. I am unsure of what it is, but it is – under no doubt – dangerous. I suggest you treat him with caution." Reisen reported smartly.

Eirin nodded slowly. "Animus possession. This is bad. This is very bad. If dragon blood won't work on him, he can die from the cuts and wounds that refuse to heal."

I looked at Eirin, confused. "What? But my cuts are all healed and stuff. Even the one Aoi…" Reisen vigorously shook her head. I got the message. "The one that Aoi treated when I scraped my side." I patched quickly.

Eirin raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let me see."

I pulled up my shirt and showed her the place where the cut used to be. Sure enough, it was no longer there. It had healed without a scar."

"This is strange indeed." Eirin murmured. Then, a loud blast sounded through the clinic, shaking glass bottles off their shelves and making it seem like an earthquake. The sound was loud and urgent. It was a high pitched siren. Eirin's gray eyes sparkled as she grabbed a decorative bow and a quiver of arrows off the wall. "Reisen. Prepare for battle. Our forces have been broken."

"Yes master." Reisen shed her lab coat like a snake shedding its skin and busted open a locked cabinet. She pulled out dual pistols, several rounds of ammunition, and a black vest from the cabinet. She donned her equipment and headed out. Eirin headed out soon after.

Soon, there were shouting of commands as leaders tried to get their soldiers to not break lines, screaming as fighters fell one by one, and a voice I knew all too well. "Help me! Somebody! Please!" Aoi was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.0**

**Hello Hello! Here's the 4th chapter of the story! This one is a bit shorter than the other ones, but it is still above the 1000 line. I won't be posting for at least several weeks, as my family will be canceling the internet temporarily. Noooo! But that aside, I will be working at my tutor's place, so I dunno. We'll see. **

**Also, Thank you! I have 11 followers and I never dreamed that I could gain so many. Thank you! Thank you all so much! Also, feel free to PM me for OCs. Who knows, maybe your OC will be featured in my story! **

**That aside, enjoy this chapter! (Edit: I reread the chapter and noticed some typos and errors. I fixed them. That's all. :)**

* * *

><p>"Help me! Somebody! Help!" Aoi screamed.<p>

I threw off my covers and grabbed the nearest weapon I could find. A…large syringe?

'Nevermind that. I have to go help Aoi!' I thought to myself. I dashed out the bamboo door. My hands tightened on the syringe until my knuckles turned a sickly shade of white. The glass that formed the body of the syringe cracked ever so slightly.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Don't worry Aoi! I'm coming!" The Great Outdoors was utter chaos and not great at all. What seemed to be shapeless shadows dripping with darkness dominated the large courtyard of Eientei. It was so vastly different from the clean white clinic I just left, it was almost as if I stepped out from Gensokyo and into another dimension. Rabbits after rabbits fell to the enemy right before my eyes. The ground was littered with the bodies of the slain soldier rabbits, however, not a single dead shadowy thing was in sight. A dark-blob (let's call them that) backed in front of me.

It reached out with a dripping, black tentacle and impaled the rabbit that was trying desperately to fight it off. The rabbit fell with a thud. Rest in peace soldier. The dark-blob now turned its attention to me. It screeched and swung a tentacle at my head. "Whoa!" I bumbled to the side just in time. I was hoping for the dodge to be a bit more…cool-looking, but I wasn't trained or fit enough to execute such a dodge. The people in the movies make them look so easy too. I took the syringe and hurled it at the blob. The thing opened its maw and swallowed the medical instrument all in one go. As the syringe traveled into its belly, its delicate glass body cracked and let loose all of its contents inside the monster.

The dark-blob got ready for another attack. I crouched and readied myself for another jump. Suddenly, the blob stopped. It stopped in mid-swing so abruptly that I thought for a moment that time had stopped. The blob began to make a strange choking sound. It attempted to screech, but it came out as a pained gurgle. Its slime-like body started to contract, extend, and spasm simultaneously. The blob gave a last painful gurgle and exploded; the remains of that grotesque creature flying everywhere. One down, a bunch more to go. I wonder what the hell was in the syringe.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Aoi's high pitched scream brought me back to reality. I surveyed my surroundings quickly and noticed a dead rabbit holding a pistol. I hastily ripped the pistol off the dead rabbit's bloodied hand (sorry, buddy) and sprinted to the sound of Aoi's voice. "Help! Please! He-"

Her voice stopped abruptly. The sound of the massacre silenced in my mind and everything seemed to move in slow motion. "Noooooooo! Aoi! I'm coming!" I pushed my way through several blobs and dead rabbits to get to her. "Aoi!" I felt an anger and passion I had never felt before. My head grew hot and I felt droplets of sweat forming on my forehead. I've only known Aoi for a short time, but even so, I felt that I owed her my life. Even if she did give me a scalpel cut.

All of a sudden, a figure streaked past me like quicksilver and decapitated the blobs that were blocking my way. It then leapt up and punched several rounds of flames at the remaining blobs. The dying sun shed light on the person's features and I got a good look at who it was. Fujiwara no Mokou?!

"Hey buddy. Don't just stand 'ere and stare. Go save your girlfriend." She smirked and disappeared in an explosion of fire. As the fire dissipated, I heard, "Tsk. Young love." I decided not to argue with her.

With the blobs now cleared, I had an open path to Aoi. I ran like there was no tomorrow. My hands grew sweaty as I gripped the handle of the gun. My index finger curled around the trigger, ready to pull it at a moment's notice. As I rounded the corner of the bamboo clinic, several loud shots rang out. BAM BAM BAM BAM! Then, there was the metallic clunk of the ammunition box dropping to the ground.

"Aoi! Are you alright?" said a voice I recognized to be Reisen's. Seems like someone got to her before me. I slowed my running ever so slightly and ran to Reisen's side.

"Reisen! Aoi! Thank god you two are okay!" relief flooded my very soul as I realized that Aoi seemed unharmed.

"Pervert-chan!" Aoi sobbed. She pounced on me and cried into my shoulder. I blushed heavily, but patted Aoi's back supportively. Her small frame shuddered as she cried loudly. "I was so scared! I tried to fight back, but the thing ate my weapon! It swallowed it just like that! I didn't know what to do! I didn't even have time to react!" She tried to take a deep breath, but failed and broke into another chain of sobs. "And it hurts! It hurts so much!" She took a hiccupping breath and lowered her voice. "Please help me. It hurts so much…" Then she lost all her strength and collapsed into my arms.

"Aoi! AOI! PLEASE! WAKE UP! SAY SOMETHING!" I screamed frantically. Now it was my turn to cry. I felt tears rolled down my cheeks. "Please don't die on me. Please. I'm begging you." My hands felt wet. Wait. It was wet. And warm. And a little bit sticky. I pulled my hands away from Aoi's back and held it up to the last of the sun's light. Blood. I gently laid Aoi on her stomach and pulled off her woolen vest. This felt wrong, but I had no choice. Slowly but surely, her vest came off. Her bloodied shirt followed. Soon, her back was totally bare, save for her bra. Along her spine was a long, bloody cut. The cut was pulsing, as if it had a life of its own. It was the same shade of black as the rag earlier. The rag that touched my wound. There were even branches of shadowy veins growing from the main wound. "Just what is this….?!"

I screamed for help. The sound of my voice echoed emptily. No noise was to be heard. The battlefield was dead silent. I looked up. The courtyard was completely empty except for Aoi and I. Reisen, Eirin, and the blobs were nowhere in sight. Not even a dead body remained.

"Hello again human." A familiar voice said. A busty woman with long blond hair and a black dress stepped in front of me. "Remember me?"


End file.
